


Star-crossed

by tyunfairie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Forced Marriage, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunfairie/pseuds/tyunfairie
Summary: "You need to go back and get married""No, We need to get back and get married"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 30





	Star-crossed

┌────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ──────┐

Star-crossed

└────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ──────┘

× ×   
×   
×  
×  
× ×   
×   
×  
×

Maybe it was the fact that they wished upon the same star

or that incident where they realized they werent for each other

maybe if they kept it low they wouldnt have ended up like that

or was it the feeling of adrenaline rushing throughout their bodies, the butterflies they felt whenever they touch

the stars their eyes carried everytime the gaze at each other

and there beomgyu was staring at the white ceiling reminiscing about their old memories 'the way he smiled the way his giggles sounded like pure heaven and how tiny he can get whenever they could cuddle each other' Was beomgyus thoughts

he was filled with nothing but pure regret

was it his fault?

maybe if he wasnt born in this family?

in the end, he felt nothing but regret

few knocks were heard distrupting Beomgyus train of thoughts

"young master?" their head butler Seokjin called

"Jin? Does someone need me?" Beomgyu said still laying flat as a starfish eyes glued above 

"Well, yes your parents want you too meet who you'll be betrothed to-"

"What???" Beomgyu asked bafled finally sitting up straight

"Your parents seek for your prescense, young master" Jin said rather strictly but its not like beomgyu or anyone in this household can punish him 

"I heard ya' tell them I'll be coming in a few" Beomgyu said a groan leaving his lips afterwards and finally standing up

After a while Beomgyu was ready looking as dashing as he can ever be to meet his parents 'expectations' he must not show any flaw whatsoever

Beomgyus long strides could be heard across the empty hallways of their mansion and soon Beomgyu could see a glimpse of blue hair

he looked handsome

but not as handsome as his-

"Beomgyu dear, I want you to meet Yeojun, Choi Yeonjun heir of Choi Entertainment"

A small 'oh' slip Beomgyus lips but soon turned into a soft smile but who knows what could be behind that smile?

Beomgyu went ahead and reached his arms out for a handshake "Choi Beomgyu" and Yeonjun gladly took it

"Pleasure to meet you, Beomgyu"

"The pleasure is all mine"

"So, Shall we get dinner started?" Beomgyus mom interupted

"And Yeonjun when Will you parents come? Their quite...late" Beomgyus dad chirped in

"Ah, their dealing with some bussiness I'm afraid there will be a delay with their arrival" Yeonjun Smoothly answered

"Ah, I see maybe we should wait for them it wouldn't hurt to delay dinner a bit"

and thats how Beomgyu found himself sitting at the edge of his bed staring at the blue-haired boy infront of him 

"So, Um..." The older started

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow

"Well, this is awkward"

"Thanks for stating the obvious"

"Just so you know I like someone else" 

"Well, me too....kinda"

"What do you mean 'kinda' Choi Beomgyu, you have to be sure about your feelings first"

"You can Call me Beomgyu, just plain Beomgyu, no need for formalities"

"In that case call me Hyung, Yeonjun-Hyung"

"Okay, Yeonjun Hyung"

A few weeks had passed and Beomgyus still not sure wether he should mary Yeonjun

"Beomgyu, Son, You must mary Yeonjun"

"Thats Right, Beomgyu it will be for the better"

"All Of you know I like- No Love someone else right? You can't just force me all of the sudden"

"Thats why were doing it" Beomgyus father said through gritted teeth

"No." 

With that Beomgyu stormed out of his fathers office and straight to his bedroom, Now that you see it hes been spending his days more in his bedroom, Alone

He noticed a white box sitting on top of his drawer and he remembered his lover, his everything and his star

He reached for the box and opened it. he was welcomed with a beautiful star necklace he remembered he was supposed to give it to his lover 

The moonlight reflected the necklace giving it a more majestic look 

"Do you remember,The first time we met?" Beomgyu started talking to one but staring at the necklace as if just one touch would break it

"it was a rainy day and you forgot to bring your umbrella, we both did so I ended up waiting with you and talking to you along the way"

Rain started pouring and Beomgyu took a glimpse of whats outside he saw an umbrella getting dragged by the wind which ironicly only reminds him of their second interaction

"It was rainy but I didn't bring my umbrella because I thought you would also forget yours, which was unusual of me so, now I know why but you didn't forget yours so we ended up sharing your umbrella the wind was too strong back then so your umbrella flew away"

Lightning and thunders began to lit Beomgyus room up but he didnt even flinch these scene reminds him of the time they were already in a relationship

"The storm was too strong so I ended up staying in your appartment but I didn't know you had an alternative reason for letting me stay"

"You were so afraid afraid of the thunderstorm so we ended up cuddling and you looked so cute, small yet so vulnerable and fragile" and Beomgyu noticed the soft smile on his lips remembering his lover

"Taehyun, I hope to see you again but not as enemies, as friends or maybe even more.."

+×+

It was the day of the wedding Beomgyu was standing infront of Yeonjun on the altar the preist was saying something beomgyu didnt care about he was busy eyeing the audience too look for a certain someone 

He found him but suddenly he lost all his energy

he didnt know what to do

he wouldnt know what the other would want

what if the other already hated him

what if he'll throw him away 

what if-

"Beomgyu" Yeonjun whispered slowly

Beomgyu looked at his direction 

"is that him?"

Beomgyu nodded slowly

"Then you should go for it"

Beomgyus eyes widened slowly but his eyebrows furrowed afterwards

"I already lost my happy ending, I don't want you to loose yours too"

Beomgyus eyes started to tear up but that wasnt important

"His name is Taehyun, Kang Taehyun, heir of Kang electronics, I can't just to that"

"but would you waste this chance? a chance to go get him again?"

"Hyung..I"

Yeonjun started digging trough his inside pockets in search for a certain white box

"Here" He showed the box and Beomgyu gladly took it the preist stop eyeing the interaction happening in front of his eyes

"Hyung...you...I...can't" 

"I said go for it"

"No"

"Before its too late" Yeonjun pointed to the person thats about to leave the reception

"But I'm not supposed too" Beomgyu had too much thought running through his head His parents, the company, Yeonjun, and Taehyun, why is Taehyun leaving when-

"His leaving because Your both the same, you both have too much thoughts in your head that you can't sort it out, you need time when theres none, you need someone when the other is already leaving, and I know that you both want each other so please.."

But still, Beomgyu hesitated not until He noticed the tears falling down Yeonjuns cheecks and thats when it clicked 

Yeonjun is sacrificing as much as he is 

Yeonjun suffered like he did 

but...

Why didn't that worry him one little bit 

he was more worried of what Taehyun might feel

what Taehyun suffered through

the pain Taehyun went through 

the tears Taehyun shed 

so he started running.

+×+

"Taehyun" He said between breathes

"Hyung- What-What are you doing here?"

"I...I....don't really know...but..."

Beomgyu grabbed the box Yeonjun gave him The box He kept, The box He was supposed to give to Taehyun 

"Before we ...broke up... I never had the chance to give this to you so..I thought before I get married..I'll give it to you"

Theres was a silence that wrapped the atmosphere but that silence wasn't comforing nor uncomfortable

Soon the silence was brokef with small giggles coming from Taehyun 

"Hyung..Thank you"

Taehyun took one step forward

2 steps

3 steps 

until he was close enough to hug beomgyu 

"But..You know...You have to go back and get married"

"We have to go back and get married.."

"Wh-"

Then Beomgyu did what he wanted to do most 

he kissed him

But somehow it felt more..sweeter..and A million more butterlfies and there was this unfamiliar feeling a feeling that can't be explained by words

lf only they can stop time

If only this can last forever

If only..

..they were destined

but maybe

just maybe..

their suffering

their pain

will someday..

end

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wifi-broke-down Oneshot


End file.
